birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Looney Games Bloopers/DDT vs. D Rematch
DDT vs. D Rematch was the twenty-sixth episode of Looney Games Bloopers. Summary Dartrix, Dunstan, and Turbo team up to try and get revenge for DDT vs. D. Meanwhile, two special events occur during the trio's survival. Plot Chris makes the announcement that from now on when an LGB episode is done Hunger Games style, the cast size will always be 24. Scotty thinks of this as more chances with Sam and Dragonlord, when Dartrix adds that they are ready to take Dragonlord down. Survivor Kaoh Rong has already failed Dartrix, and he suspects that Cambodia will yield similar results. Dunstan warns that Dartrix is serious this time around, and Turbo adds that this episode will be revenge from past failures such as Turbo For Hire and The Blade Quills, Some Sand, The Ball of Light, and a Dragonlord. Dragonlord leaves the warning that revenge is not easy. Sam finally realizes why this episode is DDT vs. D, prompting Scarlett to slap him and call him an idiot. Scotty is angry, so Scarlett reminds him of when he gave Dragonlord a diamond ring. Scotty throws a tantrum over it, and Scarlett soon follows because Scotty called her an idiot during his tantrum. The DDT trio then try to escape for the Bloodbath, but Pidgey warns them that if they survive, Scotty will not. Guy steps in to make sure Scotty survives. Scarlett says that Dragonlord's difficulty arrives when he survives the Feast, and that the DDT trio needs to tap into a secret (BT Productions realizes that they were trying too hard and says the magic words) to be able to have a chance against him. During the DDT trio's survival, Guy saves Anna from an early death. Then Sam Jay and Scotty Raven Jay have decuplets (the farthest they have gone in the multiple birth spectrum) while Beulah watches them. While trying to avoid the DDT trio, Dragonlord has sextuplets with Turbo. Sure enough, the DDT trio makes it to the Feast. When Dunstan dies from hunger, Turbo knew she had one opportunity left to take down Dragonlord, so she attacked him to start the battle. As the fight went on, Turbo had a eurika moment and told Dartrix to keep Dragonlord busy. Dartrix and Turbo switched places, but Dragonlord didn't mind as he wants to beat the remains of the DDT trio. Turbo sneaked off to the BrantSteele lobby, where all alive tributes' computers were there. Turbo hacks into Dragonlord's computer by pressing "Ctrl-Alt-Delete", and his image turns into BW, shutting him down. As Dragonlord gets shut down, a world-healing wave repairs Dragonlord's damage to everything he attacked, seemingly restoring things back to normal. Dartrix can only look on in shock as the light is restored to BrantSteele and Delfino Plaza and Yoshi's Island. Once the light is fully restored, Turbo mentions that hacking into Dragonlord's computer is the easiest way to take him down, as BrantSteele is his source of power. Dartrix asks Turbo if she will use this strategy in defending the Ball of Light during Turbo For Hire from now on. Turbo responds by saying the series is cancelled and she is not going back into this, prompting Dartrix to throw a tantrum. Turbo explains the situation ("I got last place during the BrantSteele Christmas Special, and according to Chris McLean's rules, the player who got last place will be put in a grounded series. Were you there doing that time? Of course not!") and warns Dartrix to get out before she hacks his computer as well. Chris mentions the irony in the T getting revenge before ending the episode. Images DDT vs. D Rematch Ending.png|The ending. Turbo shuts down Dragonlord by hacking into his computer, and Dartrix can only look on in shock. Category:LGB Category:BrantSteele Category:Events